Washlights are used to provide lighting accents generally via indirect lighting (i.e., an area is illuminated primarily by light from the illumination source that is reflected off of another surface). For vehicles in general, and specifically here for aircraft, washlights can be used to create various moods, particularly when colored lighting is used.
Advances in light emitting diode (LED) technology has made them an ideal source of light where low-powered lighting solutions are desirable, which is particularly true in aircraft in which power availability is limited. However, with known systems, a degree of sophistication is lacking with regard to the full range of control that is possible with the use of LEDs and light sources having similar properties.